Using low volume, high temperature solutions to rapidly process photographic film in a low or inconsistent utilization environment.
Film processing cycles have been getting shorter to accommodate the demand for xe2x80x9cone-hourxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwhile you waitxe2x80x9d film processing services. In order to shorten process cycles, solution temperatures and agitation levels are increased. These xe2x80x9cvariant processesxe2x80x9d generally result in film images that yield inferior results when optically printed. Digital film scanners, image processing algorithms, and digital printers are used to recover acceptable image quality. Maintaining processing solutions at higher than normal or xe2x80x9csuper heatedxe2x80x9d temperatures degrades the operating life of these solutions. In addition, higher agitation in conventional processing xe2x80x9crack and tankxe2x80x9d systems increases the probability for air to be imbibed by the processing solution causing oxidation. Furthermore, these xe2x80x9con demandxe2x80x9d film processing situations result in inconsistent utilization of the film processor. Typically, in large solution volume processing equipment xe2x80x9cunder utilizationxe2x80x9d causes the process solutions to degrade from lack of use. Furthermore, significant energy is required to heat and maintain the temperature of the large volume of processing solutions. For some applications such as freestanding, unattended, and kiosk type film processing applications, it is desirable to use a xe2x80x9cbatchxe2x80x9d type process to avoid the need for daily sensitometric monitoring and control associated with replenished and seasoned type processes. It is therefore desirable to provide a film processing system that prevents solution degradation due to high temperature processing, high agitation, and under utilization, and that uses significantly less energy to maintain solution temperature. This film processing system should also provide consistent processing results without the requirement of routine sensitometric monitoring and control. It is toward these ends that the present invention is directed.
In accordance with the present invention, the above described needs are satisfied by a processing apparatus and method that allows working strength processing solutions to be used at higher than normal temperatures and agitation levels. The low volume of solution in the processing apparatus allows for a small portion of the total solution volume to be xe2x80x9cheated on demandxe2x80x9d instead of being kept at operational temperature for long periods time. After use, the processing solutions are returned to the solution storage tank, where the heated solution is rapidly heat quenched by the larger mass of the non-heated solution in the storage tank. By using working strength, batch processing solutions the need for sensitometric monitoring and control is eliminated.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a processor for processing of photosensitive media, comprising:
a narrow processing channel for holding a processing solution;
at least one delivery opening for delivering the processing solution in an impinging manner against the photosensitive media to the narrow processing channel;
a recirculation system for delivering and circulating a predetermined batch amount of the processing solution through the narrow processing channel from the outlet to the at least one narrow delivery opening for processing a predetermined amount of photosensitive media passing through the narrow processing channel, the recirculation system having a conduit through which a processing solution flows and having the conduit having a heat conductive thin wall section in contact with a controlled heat source for heating of the processing solution to a first predetermined temperature; and
an emptying system for removing the processing solution from the narrow processing channel and the recirculation system when the photosensitive media is not being processed through the narrow processing channel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for processing a predetermined amount of photosensitive media in a processing apparatus having a narrow processing channel, at least one narrow delivery opening for delivering the processing solution in an impinging manner against the photosensitive media in the narrow processing channel, an outlet for allowing processing solution to be withdraw from the narrow processing channel, and a recirculation system for recirculating the processing solution through the narrow channel from the outlet to the at least one narrow delivery opening, the recirculation system having a conduit through which a processing solution flows and having the conduit having a heat conductive thin wall section in contact with a controlled heat source for heating of the processing solution to a first predetermined temperature comprising the steps of:
a. providing a predetermined batch amount of processing solution at an predetermined temperature by heating the processing solution in the conduit by the controlled heat source to the processing channel and the recirculation system;
b. maintains the predetermined amount of processing solution at an elevated predetermined temperature during processing of the photosensitive media;
c. removing the processing solution from the narrow processing channel and the recirculation system when no photosensitive media is being processed in the narrow processing channel.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for processing a predetermined amount of photosensitive media in a processing apparatus having a narrow processing channel, at least one narrow delivery opening for delivering processing solution in an impinging maker against the photosensitive media in the narrow processing channel, an outlet for allowing processing solution to be withdrawn from the narrow processing channel, and a recirculation system for recirculating a batch amount of through the narrow processing channel from the outlet to the at least one narrow delivery opening, the recirculation system having a conduit through which a processing solution flows and having the conduit having a heat conductive thin wall section in contact with a controlled heat source for heating of said processing solution to a first predetermined temperature comprising the steps of:
a. providing the predetermined batch amount of processing solution at an predetermined temperature by heating the processing solution in the conduit by the controlled heat source to the processing channel and the recirculation system;
b. maintains the predetermined amount of processing solution at an elevated predetermined temperature during processing of the photosensitive media;
c. cooling the predetermined amount of processing solution when no photosensitive media is being processed in the narrow processing channel.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.